


Gift

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: Draco醒过来的时候被绑着，还被蒙着眼睛。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 66





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：A某点的养父子年下梗，麻瓜AU，黑哈，无敌OOC。最近沉迷看各种古风原耽，又陪老爸老妈看庆余年，现在脑子里都是“陛下”“殿下”“将军”“竟存了这样的心思”“九品以上的高手”“边关告急”“谋逆之罪”啥的，想车的时候第一反应也是“那物什太大顶得他不住求饶”这种，一点也不欧风一点也不Harry波特，所以……这篇写得非常奇怪、非常没有文笔、非常一言难尽……不知道怎么说，我都想用小号匿了……但苦于想不到隐匿形迹又表明是生贺文的办法，只能硬着头皮发了……就……大家随意看看，随意看看就成……

Draco在半睡半醒间感到很不舒服，他不安地动了动，却没法自由挪动自己的身体。

随着意识渐渐清晰，他发现自己正躺在一个柔软的地方，背部的触感告诉他那大概是一张床铺。他的手和脚被分开在身体两侧，手腕和脚腕上都被绑着固定在原地。

还有，他的双眼被蒙上了，即使勉强睁开，也只能看到一片黑暗。

发生了什么？！

这里是什么地方？！

Draco的心脏“咚咚咚咚”地疯狂跳动起来，大脑指挥身体进入应激状态，他的脊背僵直，毛孔张开，细密的冷汗在一瞬间渗出。

他想张嘴呼救，却发现连嘴巴也被某种布条一样的东西牢牢地封住了。

怎么回事？！

到底……？！

还好，这一刻多年的Malfoy教育让他成功地保持了理智，他在心里告诉自己：Draco Malfoy，不要慌张，冷静，冷静……

他顿了顿，深呼吸了好几次，心跳才慢慢地回复了正常。

他催动终于能重新运作的大脑，拼命回忆能想起来的最后的场景……

****

他回到家的时候刚好晚上六点。

他把今天的工作文件放回书房、换上休闲一点的衣服回到餐厅的时候是六点半。

他把带回来的外卖晚餐热好，两份一模一样的鹅肝酱烤虾、黑椒意面以及圆滚滚的餐前面包整齐地放在雪白的桌布上。餐桌旁边放着两把高背椅，他熟练地坐上其中一把。

他默默地坐了一会儿，抬起手来看了看手表，七点十五分。

他又等了一会儿。

食物已经冷了。

他又看了看手表，七点三十分。

他叹了口气，拿出手机打电话。那个拨出的号码已经熟悉到他甚至都不需要去想，手指已经熟练地输入完毕并点击了绿色的通话键。

嘟——  
嘟——  
嘟——

没人接。

他怔怔地盯着手机，可能一直盯了好几分钟，才轻轻地把手机放在餐盘旁边。

他没有动冷透了的烤虾或意面，只拿起一块餐前面包随意地咬了一口，眼睛还在盯着屏幕已经黑了的手机。在手机屏幕还亮着的时候，那里忠实地显示出被呼叫人的备注——Son。

是的，他的儿子，Harry Potter，没有按时回来吃饭，也没有接他的电话。

这种情况已经持续几周、甚至更长时间了，而在一周之前，一直忙于工作的他才后知后觉地真正意识到。

他的第一个反应是怀疑自己是不是想错了，毕竟一直以来他自认为他和Harry的父子情是很亲密的——甚至比一般父子还要亲密一些，即使……即使Harry只是他在一个冬夜捡回来的小孩。

啊，那个冬夜……好像刚好是十年前的今天呢。想到这里，回忆慢慢浮现起来，他转头看了看窗户，屋外不知道什么时候悄无声息地下起了雪，雪很大，像一片一片的羽毛，在风里打着旋儿不停地落到地面上。如果这么大的雪再下得久一些，那么很快外面就会和他捡到Harry的那个冬夜一模一样了——路的两侧积满了厚厚的雪，天空黑沉，没有月亮也没有星星，天地间只有漫天飞雪和他开着的车射出的微弱车灯。

然后，透过沾满雪屑的车窗，他的眼睛里映出一个衣着单薄的小男孩走在大雪之中的背影，凌乱的黑发上挂落着冰雪，有些似乎被粗鲁地揉过，已经碎在了发旋里。他的身形在车灯的照耀下忽明忽暗，比起真正的人类更像是个幽灵。

Draco记得当时自己的状态也糟透了。那时他刚二十岁，因为出柜被他父亲Lucius Malfoy赶出了Malfoy庄园，全部身家只有正在开的这辆旧车与母亲偷偷给他的临时账户里的一万英镑——和只要开心就能随时花二十万英镑提一辆新跑车的从前相比，他无疑已经跌落成了一名乞丐。

而他在这样的满心迷茫和愤懑中，把车停在了那个小男孩身边。

“嘿，上车。”这是他对小男孩说的第一句话。

他不知道为什么自己会停车，他也不知道为什么小男孩只是看了他一会儿就什么话都没说地上了他的车。

他只知道，当他把车停在新租的房子前面的时候，他听完了小男孩Harry Potter关于他车祸去世的父母，以及操蛋的姨妈姨夫表哥在这样的雪夜把他关在门外自己去度假了的故事，他看着小男孩冻得发白的脸和那双翠绿色的眼睛，突然就做出了决定。

“那你做我的儿子吧。”他说。

小男孩静静地看着他，没有点头，也没有摇头。

“我就当你同意了。”他扯过小男孩瘦得过分的手腕，把他拉进了门——尽管那只是个他不得已刚搬进去的普通公寓，但那一天，他看着小男孩穿着过分宽大的衣服呆呆地坐在沙发上的样子，却终于开始觉得那里有点像个家了。

收养的事情很顺利（尽管他为此花光了母亲给的一万英镑，还和他的朋友Blaise借了更多），他没有让Harry改变姓氏，因为他已经不是Malfoy继承人了，所以多一个姓Malfoy的人也没什么意义。

直到签文件的时候他才发现Harry竟然已经十岁了，他吓了一跳，因为Harry看起来最多只是七八岁的孩子。

“我会把你喂高、喂胖的。”他说，在收养申请书上郑重其事地签下了自己的名字。

之后的日子里，他真的把Harry喂高、喂胖了：十年以后的现在，Harry长成了一个讨人喜欢的小伙子，英俊、亲切、笑容灿烂，像是在反弹童年被压抑的身高，Harry疯了一样地长到了六英尺高（约1.85米）；他没见过Harry的双亲，但从Harry的长相上来看，他的双亲一定都是外貌非常出众的人——毕竟就连他都会有时候都暗暗觉得Harry长得有点太帅了——不过，这也是因为他养得好；另外，Harry的身体也没有一点点童年时候的瘦弱模样了，取而代之的是一身精壮、匀称的肌肉，其中最性感的是完美的腹肌，当然，那T恤根本遮不住的胸肌，还有挽起衣袖时露出的坚实的手臂也……他及时掐断了自己的思绪，因为他是Gay，他更不能说Harry的肌肉性感，这是作为父亲需要特别禁止的。

为了养好Harry，他真的很努力赚钱，在投资失败了很多次，也从母亲、朋友（主要是Pansy和Blaise）那里借了很多次钱以后，他才终于找到了适合他的工作。

他成为了一名珠宝商。从小见识过很多珍贵珠宝的他眼光和品味都很不错，再加上他的外表（是的，他从不羞于承认自己的美貌），他总是能在贵妇人圈子里签下价格不菲的单子，就这样，他也算是尽心尽力地让自己和Harry过上了还不错的生活。只不过这份工作需要根据客户的时间安排来进行，客户什么时候有空，他就得什么时候有空，全年无休，随叫随到。

啊，难道就是这个原因？是因为他忙于工作疏忽了对Harry的关心，儿子最近才这么反常？

可这样的工作节奏已经持续了好多年，Harry十多岁就知道在他加班回不来的时候自己做饭、自己吃完、还不忘给他留一份。而且他也没有因此缺席过Harry的陪伴和成长：他开车送Harry去新转入的私立学校，亲自教他课程让他赶上同学的进度，给他买很多的新衣服把他打扮得再也不是那个需要穿表哥旧衣服的小男孩，和他一起踢足球、学游泳、做实验，他们会笑着在草地上玩闹得滚成一团，也会在读学校要求的老式诗歌时一齐睡着。

所以应该不是他工作太忙的原因。

到底是因为什么呢？

他们已经很久没有好好一起吃饭了，甚至见面的时间都很少，更别说聊天了。

Harry变得很忙，他似乎突然就充满了不能和父亲分享的秘密，离他越来越远、越来越远……

他非常不适应。

但是……但是Harry已经二十岁了。他的心里突然出现Harry十多岁的时候一张介于孩童和青涩之间的少年的脸，对他露出毫无芥蒂的笑容。

那个笑容，以后也见不到了吧……

儿子长大了。即使他想回到和Harry亲密相处的时候，却只能无可奈何地承认小男孩已经头也不回地长大了。

他把只咬了一口的面包扔回盘子，空空荡荡的房间里，他突然“哼”了一声。

****

回忆结束，Draco没有能想起什么有用的线索，这段回忆对于他为什么会被绑在这里毫无帮助。

他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，一时之间有些不知道怎么办。

忽然，他像是感受到了什么，后颈和手脚上的细小汗毛统统竖起，他屏住呼吸……却什么也没发生。四周还是静得什么也没有。

不，不……有什么的。

这个地方……似乎还有一个人。

直觉告诉他，他可能正在被另一个人看着，他努力扭动身体、想出声询问、想引起注意、想推动发生点什么好让他多得到一些周围的信息，但他被绑得很好，只能小幅度而徒劳地挣扎，发出毫无意义的“唔唔”声，一些额发随着乱动散到脸上，有点痒。

除此之外，还是什么都没发生。

他恼火地又大力挣动了一下，被蒙住眼睛剥夺的视觉让他眼前的黑暗显得越发黑沉。

黑暗……  
黑暗……  
黑暗……

对了，黑暗……这唤起了Draco的另一段记忆。

****

他走过充满黑暗的一长段走廊，手里攥着一份文件。

尽管这条走廊通往他屋子的地下室，但自从Harry和他说想把这里改造成工作室之后，他就把这一部分屋子完全交给了他的儿子，也不知道这里被改造成什么样了。

在Harry接手这里之后，他还是第一次来地下室。他举着手机照明，手机界面的信息栏上显示着现在的时间：12月17日，9:30 P.M.，主界面还留在Harry回复的信息上：“我在工作室做一份礼物。”上面的对话是他问Harry为什么今天晚上又没来吃饭，也不接电话。

瞟见手机屏幕，恼怒像煮沸的水在他的心里沸腾，原来是这样……原来Harry这段时间冷落了他这个父亲，都是因为在制作礼物。

什么礼物？还能是什么，现在是十二月，马上就要圣诞节了，只可能是送给某个人的圣诞礼物。

送给谁？他不知道，但他知道那不会是送给自己的，因为……想到这他更恼火了，因为……这一年以来，他发现Harry一直在努力存钱，问他想买什么也没有正面回答，而当时他脑海里突然想起Harry小时候可怜兮兮一个人走在雪地里的样子，莫名就很冲动地说——“好吧，那么今年你就不用送我圣诞礼物了，把钱省下来做你想做的事”——所以，他今年是不会有儿子的圣诞礼物了。

现在他也能猜出来Harry存钱想买的东西肯定和他在做的“礼物”有关，而他为了Harry牺牲了今年的圣诞礼物，却没想到Harry为了送给其他人的礼物竟然都不参加他们的父子晚餐了。

他很气。不管Harry的礼物要送给谁，会想要这么一个昂贵的礼物的人，肯定也不是什么好人。而Harry为了这么一个人忽视了他这个父亲，他就是很气，更气了。

不过他还是在尽量克制自己。他不想和Harry为此争吵，毕竟……孩子总是要长大的，孩子也总是会有其他在意的人，不可能一直围着他这个父亲转。而他……作为父亲唯一能做的，似乎也只剩下——他暗暗地咬了咬牙——只剩下一个选择：再多给他的儿子一点支持。

我只是想让他不用这么紧巴巴地存钱，不然会丢我的脸。他想，在脑海里嫌弃地把Harry穿旧的那堆衣服扔得远远的。

他终于走到走廊尽头的门前，站定之后，他先轻轻地摩挲了一下拿着的文件，才敲响了门。

门被打开了，门后站着一个随意穿着T恤和牛仔裤，身上还灰尘仆仆的年轻人。

“父亲。”开门的人轻声说。

他看着这个黑发碧眼的年轻人，之前还说不清道不明的气愤突然就消失了。这可是Harry，是他的儿子，他还能怎么办呢？

他跟着Harry进了房间，一边感兴趣地环顾四周，这地方已经大变样了——作为一名珠宝商，他认出了房间里放着的宝石加工机器和桌上的很多特制工具——这里被改造成一个宝石加工的工作室。

“你在做这个？”他惊奇地问，因为Harry从未表露过这方面的兴趣。

Harry耸了耸肩，把一个什么东西放进了口袋。他没看清那是什么，但他很怀疑那就是Harry这段时间一直在忙的“礼物”。

他瞪了那个分散他儿子注意力的东西一眼，清了清喉咙，才开口说道：“Harry，我是来告诉你一件事的。”

他把手里的文件放在桌上，示意Harry自己看。那文件不算特别薄，不过里面重要的内容也就短短一页，其他都是律师说必须加上的一堆冗长的法律废话。

这份文件……是他的遗嘱。

Blaise和Pansy知道的时候都劝过他不要这么早做决定，但他觉得什么时候他的决定都会一样——他相信Harry，尽管他们不是亲生父子，但他相信他，就如相信他在这个世界上最亲密的人。

他抬头看向Harry，后者正在翻看文件，震惊的神色在他年轻而英俊的脸上非常明显。

他咳了一声，后知后觉地觉得自己有点冲动，不知道为什么还有点不好意思。

“我只是想让你知道，”他难得说话有些吞吞吐吐，“你是我的儿子，我们是一家人，为了家人……呃，我是说，你没必要拼命存钱，我的钱都是你的，我的……一切都是你的。”

他停了下来，不自在地咬了咬嘴唇，觉得自己越说越奇怪了。

Harry已经看完了遗嘱的内容，此刻正定定地看着他，好像想从他身上看出什么究极答案一样。

“父亲……”Harry问他，声音压抑而沙哑，“为什么现在给我这个？”

他又有点生气了，这个问题的答案他也不是很清楚，只觉得他就是想告诉一直冷落他的儿子，他作为父亲有多么为他考虑，只希望……希望……希望Harry把给外面不知道是什么人的注意力收回来，多关心关心身为“家人”的他。

但他怎么可能就这么回答Harry呢？

所以他只是冷哼了一声。

“为什么？”Harry还在盯着他，固执地又问了一遍。

他看着Harry为了省钱只能自己做珠宝送人、搞得灰头土脸的样子，心里很不爽。“不为什么，”他没好气地说，“让你知道你很有钱，没必要做这些手工。”

他想了想，又说：“Harry，我知道你长大了，如果你有什么想法，例如搬出去……”他停顿了一下掩饰话语中的苦涩，才继续说下去，“或者想介绍什么人给我认识，随时都可以和我说。”他的声音越说越低，心里也涌起一股没来由的沮丧，“以后，我们之间相处的时间也会越来越少……”

“我知道。”Harry打断了他。

他更生气了，什么叫做“我知道”？Harry真的要和他说搬出去吗？

“你——”他刚想说什么，却忽然发现Harry不知道什么时候已经站到了他的面前，离他非常、非常近，由于黑发的年轻人已经长得比他高出半个头，现在这个距离显得极有压迫感。他想退后一步，Harry却伸出手牢牢地拉住了他。

“我知道。”Harry又重复了一次，低下头，甚至靠得更近了。他们的鼻尖马上就能相触到一起，Harry那双碧绿的眼睛里仿佛燃烧着某种火焰，他几乎能在里面看到自己无措的脸。

“父亲，您大我十岁，我知道……我们的时间会越来越少，”就保持着这么近的距离，Harry开始说他不太能理解的话，“所以，我……”绿眼眸缓慢地眨了眨，依然一错不错地盯着他，“我一直在做准备，本来没想这么快的，但是……”

Harry稍稍后退了一些，他刚要松口气，下一秒，Harry又猛然靠近——

两片温热的东西覆盖上了他的嘴唇。

他眼前一黑。

****

有人轻笑了一声。

“想起来了吗？父亲。”说话的人声音很平静，就好像把自己的养父绑在床上是一件多么稀松平常的事情似的。

愤怒和不解在Draco的胃里爆炸了，他开始剧烈挣扎，他想问Harry为什么这么对他，想跳下床狠狠打他一顿，想……可他什么也做不了，手脚上被绑着的地方反而因为挣扎的动作磨得很疼。

Harry按住了他挣个不停的手臂，没用很大的力气，却让他很难再动弹。接着，Harry叹了口气，就像他才是受了委屈的那个人。

“我没有选择……”Harry低低地说，“您也没有。”

Draco的怒吼隐没在布条下面，变成了含含糊糊的仿佛撒娇一样的声音。

Harry继续和他说话，语调温和，带着怀念和一种Draco听不明白的情绪，“别动，就像小时候您告诉我的——”Harry的声音离Draco更近了，他俯下身，在Draco的耳边耳语道，“做个乖孩子。”

Draco还没来得及想Harry的话是什么意思，一只大手就直接掀开他的衣服，顺着他的小腹轻柔地向上抚摸，留下一条分外分明的触感。

“！”

Draco完全不清楚到底发生了什么，又正在发生什么——直到——直到Harry的那只大手揉了一下他的胸，又准确地捏住了他左胸前的那一小点。

“！”

他的身体剧烈地弹跳了起来，Harry的另一只手按住他，之前的那只手又转为揉捏他的左胸。

“您真敏感，”Draco听到Harry语带愉悦地评论道，然后又可恶地加上了另一句，“让我们来看看其他地方是不是也这样……”他的语气更愉悦了，“——父亲。”

不等Draco反应过来，Harry已经干脆地剥开他的衣服，因为被绑着而不好脱掉的地方也被不知道从哪里找来的剪刀飞快地剪开了。他的上半身暴露在空气中，尽管屋内气温不低，也还是微微起了一小层鸡皮疙瘩。

“别着急，很快就会暖和了。”Harry安慰地说。

他哪里着急了？！Draco听到他的话简直想吐血，可是什么反驳也说不出来的境地让他只能把这口血憋屈地咽回肚子里。

Harry把碎了的衣服丢到床下，开始脱Draco的裤子，他的动作很快，一晃神Draco的裤子也被剪开丢到了地上，现在，年长的金发男人浑身上下，除了绑着他的东西之外，只有一条内裤。

Draco想起来他今天穿的是最喜欢的那条深绿色丝绸内裤，Harry也要把它剪坏吗？那可是限量版！该死的！他是该躲、该叫还是怎么办？

到这个时候Draco也终于明白了……Harry，他的儿子，他朝夕相处了十年的儿子，他立了遗嘱要把一切都留给他的儿子……好像是想上他。

什么情况？怎么回事？？他记忆里那个人畜无害的瘦瘦小小的男孩什么时候变成这样了？？？而且——好吧，他承认他身为Gay的那部分有时候会悄悄观察Harry长大以后的身体，但——但那只是欣赏的眼神！！他们一直都是纯洁的父子情！！！

Harry的手已经危险地拉着他的内裤边缘。

Draco在心里噎了一下，眼前的情况很明显——这根本不是纯洁的父子情。

他不由得发出激烈的“唔唔”声，想引起Harry的注意。Harry也确实注意到了，但这个可恶的年轻人并没有给他松开捂着嘴的布条，而是凑上来隔着那层薄薄的布料……吻了他一下。

“别着急。”Harry说，像是在安抚要糖吃的小朋友。

一半的Draco被那个吻惊呆了，另一半的他则被Harry的话气呆了。

都说了，他哪里着急了？！

Harry拉开了Draco的内裤，却又在下一秒改变了注意——他把内裤拉得更开，然后毫无预兆地放了手，内裤“啪”的一声弹回到Draco细瘦的腰上。这一声“啪”不大不小，却在只有他们两个人的这个小环境里无比清晰地钻入Draco的耳朵里。他的心也随着这一声颤抖了一下，不知道怎么的，他感觉自己的脸有点热。

该死的，他赶快静了静心，赶走脑袋里突然冒出的许多乱七八糟的思绪。

Harry并没有给他更多纠结的时间，一个呼吸之后，Harry的手……隔着丝绸那丝滑的布料，不偏不倚地摸上了他的……他的……呃，他的……

Sh*t！

Harry开始轻轻地动起来，手法不是很熟练，但也有一些技巧。他骨节分明的手指顺着Draco阴茎的形状，一会儿快、一会儿慢，一会儿揉他、一会儿捏他，一会儿……

Draco的呼吸停滞了一瞬，最终不能自控地慢慢加重了，细细小小的电流顺着Harry手指的动作从下体传上来，有点酸、还有点麻，他扭动着想躲，却只能被动地继续承受。

然后……他硬了。

Sh*t！

他确实这几年都没有正经和别人发泄生理需求，一个原因是工作太忙，另一个原因是他总把所剩不多的其他时间花在儿子身上。而且他觉得自己美貌性感无人能比，根本看不上酒吧里喝得醉醺醺又自以为是的普通货色。平常他总是对嘲笑他的Pansy和Blaise说自己是洁身自好，只对赚钱养儿子感兴趣，然而真到了这种时候……劣势就显现出来了，尽管他咬碎了牙也不会承认，但他的身体确实敏感得要命，随随便便被摸一摸就会以非常不Malfoy的速度硬得飞快，更何况，更何况……那是Harry的手，他曾握着那双手，认认真真的教会Harry怎么拿猎枪、怎么开车、怎么游泳……

Sh*t！他居然更硬了。

他有些绝望，在听到Harry的轻笑声之后他越发绝望了。

Harry的手停了下来，Draco刚舒了一口气，就听到Harry那边传来“窸窸窣窣”的声音，听起来Harry把他的衣服也脱了。

Harry的气息又靠过来，Draco马上又开始紧张，他感到Harry跨坐在他的腰腹两侧，似乎正低着头看他。接着，他的儿子伸手解开了蒙着他嘴唇的东西。Draco有些愣，一时间不知道第一句要先骂他还是先质问他，Harry却在他之前开口了。

“我要吻您了，父亲。”Harry说。

Harry咬上Draco的嘴唇，和之前Draco记忆里只是覆盖着嘴唇的情况一点儿也不一样，这一次Harry吻得很深、很重，他吮吸着Draco的唇瓣，让它们发红、发肿，除了喘息之外没有任何机会说出拒绝的话，他的舌头钻进Draco的口腔，缠住年长男人的舌头，搅得里面一团糟。Draco的脑袋也一团糟了，他大张着嘴，被他的儿子捧着头亲得昏头昏脑。他隐隐约约听到有什么“啧啧”的声音一直在响，他反应了一会儿，才后知后觉地意识到那是他们接吻的声音。

他们接吻的声音。他们，接吻，的声音。

他和他的儿子接吻了！！！

Draco终于回过神来，他下意识就要躲，但他的后脑勺被Harry牢牢地扣着，四肢被Harry牢牢地绑在床上，哪儿也躲不了。他又想推开Harry，同样的，他也根本推不动。他还想出声怒骂，却只能被Harry可恶地吸着自己的舌头，鼻腔里全是对方身上干净而蓬勃的气息。

他他他他他什么时候经受过这种事！！！他从小被父亲母亲宠溺着长大，虽然出柜以后被赶出家门，但实际上母亲一直偷偷给他钱，父亲也是知道而默许的，更别说他的两个损友也经常借着嘲笑他的名义来看他过得怎么样、拉他出去散心，而且之后他还有了Harry，虽然一开始小男孩有些防备他，但亲近了之后他们确实成为了亲密的家人——Harry会给他煎完美的单面蛋，给他留晚餐，他工作到深夜才回家也一直开灯等着他，还和他说以后会一直照顾他……

蒙着他眼睛的布条突然被解开了，他感到了外界的亮光，刚想睁眼，右眼已经被温柔地亲吻了。

“别睁开，”Harry说，“眼睛需要先适应亮度。”说完，他公平地也亲吻了Draco的左眼，“还有……别哭。”

Draco这才感受到眼角的湿意。

“我没哭。”他厉声说，可是发出来的声音又沙又软，非常没有说服力。

“好好好，没哭。”Harry说，又去吻Draco的嘴唇，Draco的脑袋马上又迷糊起来，这时，一只罪恶的手钻入他的内裤，十分自然地再次握住了他的阴茎，用刚刚的节奏上下撸动，这让他的脑袋只能更迷糊了。

Draco的胸膛紧贴着Harry的，Harry的皮肤温度比较高，有些烫，而他的手温度更高，正把Draco高高翘起的阴茎上分泌出来的粘液抹到茎体上，然后他用拇指轻柔地按压着龟头转圈圈，和手的动作成对比的是，Harry正狂野地吻着Draco，把Draco的嘴里里外外啃咬了个遍，舌头在Draco的口腔里一出一进，像是在用舌头操着他。

Draco很快就受不了了，他的身体告诉他：他想摆脱绑着自己的东西去紧抱住身上的男人，想用更亲密更淫荡的姿势回吻身上的男人，想让男人帮自己手淫的手更快一点儿，想……想痛痛快快地射出来……还想……还想被这个男人……

Draco的眼睛一下就睁大了。

他惊恐地按下刚刚心里冒出的那个荒唐的念头，可他越压，那个念头越反弹得厉害，他想摇头把念头甩去，舌尖却刚好被Harry一勾，忍不住溢出了低低的呻吟，那个念头也趁机跑了出来，把他剩余的一丝理智完全踩在脚下，在他浑浑噩噩的大脑里耀武扬威地大喊着、大叫着，就像是被压抑了好多年终于见了天日一样……

它叫着：Draco Malfoy，你还想……还想……你还想被他操，你想被你的儿子操，你想被Harry Potter用不同的姿势操到下个星期！

你想了很多年了。

承认吧。

Draco的身体猛地一颤。

他射了。

****

Draco醒过来的时候，他还在被绑着，什么都没改变。但他能分辨出来自己的身体确实是射了一次以后的感觉，腰有点软，腿也有点软。而且……他挣扎着勉强撑起身体向他下体的方向看过去，只能看到Harry凌乱的黑发，这头黑发他看了十年，轻易就能找到里面藏着的几个发旋。

Harry正在他的……他的……阴茎上弄着什么，带来一种很奇怪的感觉。

听到响动，Harry抬起头来看Draco，他年轻的脸上正带着一种调皮的微笑，好像他只是准备和他的父亲开一个无伤大雅的小玩笑。

Draco却警觉了起来。

上次看到Harry露出这种微笑大概是几年前的事了。那时候Harry高中学业繁忙，他的生意也步入正轨，所以他在某一天的空闲时间就跟着Blaise去了Gay吧（“今天我一定要给你可怜的屁股找个伴”——当时Blaise豪言壮语地这么说）。他在那个据说附近最Fancy的酒吧遇到一个意大利男人，黑发，灿烂的笑容有点像Harry（“不，不是你的想的那样”——当时他奋力向意味深长地看着他的Blaise解释说）。

不管怎么样，那天晚上他把那个意大利男人带回了家。回到家打开灯的一瞬间，本该在学校参加封闭竞赛训练的Harry却端坐在客厅的沙发上，那双平常碧绿而澄澈的眼睛深深地看着Draco，在灯光下沉得近乎墨绿。

Draco愣住了，旁边不明所以的意大利男人露出友好的笑容和Harry打招呼：“Hi！你是Draco的儿子吧？”

Harry面无表情地把目光转向和他发色相同的男人，片刻后，他也回以友好的笑容：“Hi。”

Harry带着那个无懈可击的完美微笑从沙发上站起来，走向Draco，他的笑容之中渐渐加入了一点调皮的感觉，依然很无害、很亲切，Draco背上的汗毛却没来由地全竖了起来。

Harry走到Draco面前，还是微笑着，语调中却透露出些许责怪地对Draco说：“父亲，难道您忘了今天和母亲约好了要认真谈谈吗？”他伸出手帮Draco理了理有些凌乱的衣领，“母亲下午就来了，现在还在楼上等着您呢……您这个样子见她，一会儿她肯定又要生气了。”

Draco像被雷击中一样呆呆地站着。

意大利男人也没比他好多少，他的笑容已经碎裂成一个难看的表情，很明显今天晚上他是别想有机会睡到这个金发美人了，他之前在酒吧听Draco一直在夸奖他的儿子，可没想到这位儿子竟然已经这么大了，还有一个听起来很麻烦的母亲在等着谈话……按照他的性格，涉及纠缠不休的家庭事务的对象他都必然敬而远之，只是……他可惜地打量了一下Draco，想了想，还是把一张名片塞进了Draco的衣兜里。“那么我不打扰了，”他非常不甘心地说，又重重补充了一句，“打给我。”

Harry礼貌地把意大利男人送了出去，回来以后，Draco还愣在原地。

“……什么母亲？！”Draco这才震惊地发问。

Harry突然笑出了声，这一刻他的笑容终于真挚多了。“没什么，只是开个玩笑。”他拉着Draco走进客厅，帮他脱去外套，还把他赶到浴室里。“快洗澡吧，父亲。”

那天Draco洗了澡躺在床上，酒精让他很快就睡着了。第二天他和Harry谁也没再提昨天晚上的事情，他的工作也突然忙了起来，等他意识到的时候，从那以后他竟然再也没去过酒吧了。

等等，Draco突然想到，从那以后，他好像再也没见过那天晚上穿的那件外套，当然，衣兜里意大利男人的名片也……

他的阴茎突然被弹了一下，这立刻把他飘散的思绪狠狠地拽回了现实世界。

“你干什么？”Draco反射性地惊呼出声。

Harry露出一个委屈的表情。“您不是一直很想知道我最近在做什么吗？”他嘟囔着说，“我正要告诉您，您却在出神。”

说着Harry让开了身体，好让Draco能一眼看见——

Sh*t！那是什么？

Draco的阴茎又被弄得半硬了——好吧，这不是重点——茎体被一条银光闪闪的细链缠绕着——这也不是重点——细链系着一个吊坠，此刻那吊坠就端端正正地放在他的龟头正中——是一块璀璨夺目的绿宝石，四周镶嵌华丽的银边，成色优良，一看就价值不菲——不对！这不是犯职业病鉴定宝石的时候！现在的重点是——他，Draco Malfoy无辜又可怜的龟头上，竟然被放着一块绿宝石！

“你到底在干什么，Harry！”Draco真的不知道除了这句话他还能说什么了。

“我告诉过您，我一直在制作礼物，”Harry耐心地解释道，“本来会是一对袖扣，可是今晚您来的太突然了，只好把其中一只临时改成吊坠。”他欣赏地端详着他的杰作，“但和我想象中一样……非常适合您。”他露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，“这就是我想送您的圣诞礼物，您喜欢吗，父亲？”

Draco嘴角抽搐，他本应该为儿子送他亲手制作的用心礼物而高兴，但现在的境地又让他完全高兴不起来。

Harry审视着他的表情，还没等Draco终于想好要说什么，他就重新跨到Draco上方。

“您喜欢。”他结论般地说。

“您喜欢我送您的礼物，那么——”他身体前倾，眼中闪烁着坚定的火焰，“我也要开始享用我的礼物了。”

他低下头含住了Draco那刚刚还被用作宝石陈列台的地方。

Draco凝固了。他虚弱地从牙缝里挤出一个“不——”，马上被Harry的一个深喉彻底打断。然后他再也说不出什么话，房间里只有他压抑不住的呻吟和粗重的喘息，还有Harry的嘴唇和舌头吞吐和舔舐他阴茎发出的令人羞愤的水声。

操，Draco想，操，他该死的是一个男人，一个长久缺乏性生活的男人，一个拒绝不了被儿子口交的快感的男人。他他他他该死的特别有感觉，他他他他该死的要射出今晚第二次了！！

但是他爆发的前一秒，Harry却停下了。

“操！”这次Draco终于骂出了声，他不再坚持做一个文明礼貌表率的好家长了，此时此刻他只想被从折磨中释放，“这次又是什么？！”

Harry对他露齿一笑，嘴唇上亮晶晶的，Draco意识到那上面的液体是Harry的唾液和……和……他刚刚兴奋地分泌出来的前列腺液。

操！

Harry直起身体，从旁边拿了某种东西挤在手里。“当然是拆我的礼物了。”他理所当然地说，下一秒，一根手指带着冰凉粘腻的液体探入了Draco的屁股。

Draco瞪着Harry，后者觉察到他的视线，又停下了。

又怎么了？！Draco快疯了。

Harry凑上来给了他一个黏黏糊糊的吻。“别着急。”他耐心十足地安慰道。

“我——”Draco噎得不行，他想大叫说他哪里着急了，却被重新深入的手指戳得一个激灵。“我——”他张开嘴，又闭上，又张开，又闭上。

“你快点！”终于，他自暴自弃地低吼。

Harry的手指顿了一下，然后带着极大的热情开始继续它的开拓。它们增加得很快，一根、两根、三根，直至五根修长的手指全部被Draco的屁股亲密无间地吞了进去。

Draco重重地倒回床上，反正也动不了，干脆就大张着腿被他的儿子用手指仔细地操着屁股，他已经什么也说不出来了，他的身体里空虚得很，心里也乱得很，这个晚上发生的事情实在太多、也太颠覆了……他什么也不想再深想，下面再继续发生什么，他也都觉得没什么大不了。

他本以为是这样的，然而当Harry终于用灼热的阴茎顶着他的穴口，他还是抖了一下。

“我要操您了，父亲。”Harry说。

然后Harry就一口气操了进来，有点疼，还有点涨……还有点……好吧，不是有点……是非常、非常……爽。

Draco忍不住“啊”了一声，那一声又湿又飘，完全不像他平时会发出的声音，他急忙闭上嘴，但完全没用——Harry毫不留情地动了起来，他感到自己的后穴紧紧地包裹着Harry的性器，硬烫的凶器破开他身体最隐秘的软肉，狠狠地摩擦着一路欲拒还迎的甬道，他的身体深处似乎也分泌出肠液，混着润滑液，让Harry轻易地操得更深。

“Ha……嗯……Harry，”Draco的声音被顶得支离破碎，他还是努力想说完话，“……放开我……嗯……啊……”

Harry没有回答，只是更凶狠地撞了Draco好几下，Draco想继续说的话马上变回了湿湿软软的呻吟。Draco只能喘了好几口气才压下乱窜的快感，“Harry！”他的语气变得冷硬，“我让你放开我！”

Harry俯过来想吻他，被他躲开了，“你……嗯……放开我！”他坚持。Harry抿着嘴不说话，下身的抽插也没停。

Draco终于真正生气了，“蠢货！用你的大脑而不是下半身想想！”他沙哑地吼道，每一个音节都因为狂怒而颤抖，“都这样了我……啊嗯……别插了听我说！我还能跑了吗？”他怒视着自己的儿子，“我已经三十岁了，被绑了这么久，不要休息一下的吗？——还有，你做爱只会这一个姿势吗？你不放开我，我爽不到！”

Harry惊讶地连抽插都停了。Draco挑衅地朝他抬起下巴。

“放开我。”他趾高气扬地再次命令道。

Harry深深地看了他一眼，几秒之后，无奈地叹了口气。他乖乖地从Draco的身体里退出来，找到剪刀，剪断那些还留着的绑绳，把全部的身体自由还给了Draco。

“好，”Draco说，活动着手腕，那儿被绑绳磨蹭得有点红，“现在，该算算账了。”

他把Harry推倒在床上，后者顺从地倒下去，湿漉漉的绿眼睛像是恳求一样地看着他。

“想操我，是吗？”Draco居高临下地说，“你做得糟透了。”

他把双手撑在Harry宽厚的胸膛上，支起身体，把后穴对准Harry的阴茎缓缓地坐了下去。刚刚塞进去一个头的性器马上又涨大了一圈，Draco翻了个白眼，还是老老实实地把这个可恶的大家伙吞了进去。

他对着Harry野兽般的眼神，伸出舌头慢慢地、慢慢地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“我来教你吧，儿子。”

****

Harry离开地下室，他去拿被子，一会儿需要先用被子把已经睡着的Draco裹起来，免得他感冒，然后再小心地搬回二楼卧室的床上。

明天醒来的时候，他这位娇生惯养的养父可能会生气，可能会咒骂，可能会不理睬他。但最终他会好的，最终他会正视并接受他们的新关系，然后他们会一直一直生活在一起，永远都是彼此最亲密的家人。

家人。Harry想着这个词，嘴角微微上挑。

他抱着被子回地下室的时候，不知道怎么就被窗外大雪纷飞的景象吸引了一瞬的目光。

他想起十年前的今天，就在同样的12月17日这一天，Draco把差点被冻死的他捡回了家。从那天起，他的生活完全改变了，他得到了新的生命，这一天，也成为了他新的生日。

他本来准备在今年圣诞节把亲手制作的绿宝石袖扣送给Draco，然后表白，不管Draco到时候接不接受，他都有信心让他最后接受。

但Draco冒冒失失地闯进了地下室，给他看了遗嘱，还说他的一切都是他的。

那他还等什么呢？

只是提前了几天而已，圣诞礼物变成了生日礼物，刚刚好。

“生日快乐。”Harry对自己说。

他收回望着窗外的目光，抱紧了手中厚实的织物，向着他最重要的人的所在走去。

Fin


End file.
